


Desperate Princess

by JqcketUser



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Desperation, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Post-Breath of the Wild, Wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqcketUser/pseuds/JqcketUser
Summary: Link and Zelda walk around Hyrule but Zelda has to pee.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Desperate Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream I was writing this so I woke up and did. (First time writing something like this though)

Zelda knows how difficult it is to pee in the outdoors compared to boys so she put off her need for the time being, not wanting to bother Link. Continuing to drink water did not help get her mind off things, but Link was insistent she stay hydrated for their trek around Hyrule. Even while Link went pee, she decided to stay put. Oh how she regretted that now.

They were in Hyrule field, Zelda slightly trailing behind him, doing all she could not to grab herself. There were a few instances she had to stop completely and grab herself, but she quickly composed herself and caught up to Link before he turned around.

"Are you alright Zelda? You look nervous." Link put his hand on her shoulder.

Go pee. Go pee. Go pee.

"No, I'm fine, let's keep going!" Zelda tried keeping his attention away from her so he wouldn't see her wobbly knees.

They were walking on a slight hill with a few trees when a bright flashing red light targeted on Zelda through the trees. She almost let go right then but Link said, "I'll handle it," and rushed off to fight it.

She watched him fight the Guardian with little difficulty. Because the Guardian had enough health though, she figured now would finally be a good time to relieve her aching bladder. She walked on trembling legs to a nearby tree when the laser found its way back to her again. She saw, frozen in fear, the Guardian stalking towards her and her bladder let go, gushing out their entire trip's worth of pee. She fell to the ground, her body tired after holding it in for so long. Link managed to get the Stalker's attention off her again and was far away enough that he didn't see what had just happened to her.

She looked down at the stain on her pants. It had rolled all the way down her pants and into her boots. There was no way to hide what had just happened to her from him. She sat there defeated, embarrassed and feeling stupid about what she had just done. It was so childish, she should have gone earlier.

Link defeated the giant robot and made his way back to Zelda, finding both her pants and her face wet. He quickly put the pieces together in his head and crouched down beside her.

"It's ok, it's alright, it happens to everyone," he said calmingly. He brought her face into his chest and stroked her hair lightly.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have gone sooner! I look so incompetent!" She sobbed into him, hiding her face so he wouldn't look at her.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to bother you..." She grabbed him tighter.

"Zelda, you could never, not in 100 years, bother me. You know I'm always here for you, whatever you need." He reassured her and brought her face out of his chest to wipe her tears away.

"Thank you," she smiled, grateful he didn't judge her. He would never do that. She didn't know why she was so worried in the first place.

"Here," he handed her some extra pants, boots, and underwear he brought along.

She took a peek at the other things he had in his bag. "Why do have so many clothes? Did you expect this to happen?" she joked.

"Well my underwear was for that but the clothes are because of the different environments around the kingdom," he explained.

She nodded understandingly, but then realized what he said about the underwear. "Who did you expect to pee their pants?"

Even though he started blushing, he said with complete confidence, "Me, duh."

That made Zelda laugh which made Link laugh as well. Her embarrassing pee fiasco turned into a lighthearted memory and bonding moment that she would cherish with him.


End file.
